


Hit the Ground Running (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Being the new deputy in Hope County





	Hit the Ground Running (imagine)

You made your way to the break room for your second lunch, and you could already taste the frozen deliciousness that awaited you in the freezer. The sheriff had asked you to stay. He didn’t say why, but you were given some time to go to a nearby shop to get something to eat for later. You’d gotten some ice cream.

“Hey, Probie,” you new colleague Pratt greeted, sitting at the small table and digging into his own food.

You passed him on your way to the fridge, not paying him any attention except for a short ‘hello’. You opened the freezer, expecting to find the ice cream you stored there, but only found one of the sheriff’s frozen dinners.

“Hey, Pratt, have you seen my-” you turned to face him just as he was shoveling a spoonful of your ice cream into his mouth. “You ass!”

“Hey!” he protested when you snatched it out of his hands.

“This is mine! Why’d you take it?!”

“I was hungry!”

“Why didn’t you go buy something earlier?”

“I was napping.”

“So you just steal my lunch?”

He gave you a smirk, one you assumed he thought was charming, but only served to piss you off even more. “We’re a family here, Rook. Your ice cream, is everyone’s ice cream.”

“Why don’t you just ‘share’ Whitehorse’s lunch then?” you challenged, and his smile grew.

“Because _you’re_ the newbie. You’re still learning the rules.”

“He ate your lunch, didn’t he?” Hudson asked from the doorway, smacking Pratt on the back of the head when you confirmed.

“You owe me food next break,” you hissed. 

Before he could argue further, the sheriff appeared by the door, saying he needed you all in his office. When you arrived, another man was there, and the sheriff looked like he was already sick of him.

“This is Marshal Burke,” he introduced. “He’s got a warrant for Joseph.”

“No shit?” Hudson asked. “When do we head out?”

Whitehorse sighed, taking his hat from the hangar and putting it on. “Now. Rook, you’re coming with us. I hope you’re ready, ‘cause it’s not gonna be pretty.”

“Why? Who’s this Joseph guy?”

“I’ll explain on the way. Let’s go.”

* * *


End file.
